Con algo de suerte
by Mitsuko Konno
Summary: Escena perdida PM. Lo que antes era impensable, ahora es un hecho para él. Pero ser directo se le da fatal, por eso busca un poco de amor en pequeñas acciones, con un poquito de trampas y algo de suerte. Porque en la guerra y en el amor... -Ron céntrico-.


**Harry Potter© J.K. Rowling**

Mi primer R/Hr, nunca me había animado a hacer uno antes.

Una de las veces en las que se quedan solos mientras Harry tiene sus prácticas con Dumbledore. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Por ti, mi soledad, los busqué un día;_

_en ti, mi soledad, los amo ahora._

* * *

Oye el rasgueado de la punta de la pluma con el papel. Preciso, rápido, fugaz y ligeramente exaltado. Alza la vista disimuladamente y puede contemplarla por unos segundos.

Se sonríe.

Tiene las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, el cabello castaño alborotado cayéndole sobre la frente, la punta de la lengua asomando entre sus labios y la mirada fija en el pergamino que tiene delante, en una pose que delata toda su concentración. Aprieta la pluma firmemente entre sus dedos, presionando contra el callo que se ha formado tanto tiempo atrás en su dedo mayor. Es tanta su reclusión, que no ha notado que está observándola.

Y así lo prefiere. Porque a veces le incomoda su mirada penetrante. Porque si alza la vista y se cruza con sus ojos color mar, ella va a preguntarle que qué está mirando, y el no sabrá que responder. Porque, es obvio que la está mirando a ella (_observando, admirando, adorando_) pero aún no es capaz de admitirlo, no se siente tan Gryffindor como para aceptar que todo lo que intenta lo hace para llamar su atención. Para oír un "_Tienes razón_", "_Qué fantástica idea_" o un "_Eres genial, Ron_" que jamás llega.

Porque él es consciente que no es tan sagaz como Harry, idealista como Neville o irritablemente encantador como Krum (_encantadoramente bruto, también_). Porque lo sabe, él es solo Ron. Uno más de la larga lista de hijos Weasley, el despreocupado, el poco inteligente, cabezotas y el tengo-poco-tacto-Ron. Por eso es que aprovecha, cada vez que Harry se va a ser sus prácticas con Dumbledore, a sentarse a estudiar con Hermione en la sala común. Aunque, en realidad, ella es la única que lo hace. Porque él no puede concentrarse, porque se está devanando los sesos por encontrar algo qué decirle para que le mire aunque sea unos segundos y no suene tan estúpido. Porque cuando lleguen los exámenes y le pida sus apuntes, ella le preguntará en donde tiene los suyos, si los han hecho juntos cuando estudiaban. Y él mentirá que los ha perdido, ella suspirará exasperada y se opondrá. Pero Ron va a rogarle y aunque lo intente, ella no es del todo inmune a su par de súplicas azules. Entonces amenazará con que es la última vez que se los presta, aunque ambos saben que no va a cumplir.

Simula estar escribiendo, aunque en realidad está completando el dibujo de si mismo alzando la copa de Quidditch de ese año (_uno bastante deforme, pero donde él es muy musculoso y capitán_), junto al dibujo de un Snape desnaturalizado y un poco más abajo del garabato que dice "_Revisar Estatuto de Elfos Domésticos, 1795_" que en realidad solo lo escribió porque vio Hermione lo apuntó en clase, sin saber para qué va a servirle. Cada tanto simula escribir más largo, aunque en realidad son frases incoherentes que lo único que intentan es lograr rellenar espacio para que ella no sospeche que no está haciendo nada.

Ve _Nueva Teoría de Numerología, volumen dos_ a su lado, a medio abrir. Sabe que está con un largo ensayo para Aritmancia. Ha notado que nada le apasiona más que eso, ya que su nariz se arruga un poco cuando verifica en sus tablas con números y sus ojos se estrechan, también sonríe radiante cuando cree haber descifrado algo bien. Y eso, a Ron, le llena el corazón. Porque, a pesar de que no es una sonrisa para él, es una sonrisa sincera y feliz, de esas que él quiere ver pintadas en su rostro por siempre.

Estira la mano y toma una de esas piedritas talladas (_o por lo menos, para él lo son_) que usa Hermione para hacer Merlín sabe qué y comienza a jugar con ella debajo de la mesa.

Alza la mirada de nuevo. Ahora tiene un problema y está pensando cómo resolverlo. Lo sabe porque siempre frunce los labios y se rasca la sien con la punta de la pluma, mientras que con su mano libre acaricia las puntas del libro que tiene cerca. Se sabe de memoria todos sus gestos, quizás es lo único que en realidad sabe y que no hay nadie que lo supere en ello, pero le da pánico que lo note.

Sigue jugando con la piedra y nota como ella se revuelve en el asiento, luego le mira. Se mantiene así unos instantes y él se descubre conteniendo el aliento ante esos ojos castaños. Se pone nervioso, intenta decir algo

-Eh… ¿No te sale?-. _Eres un carismático de nacimiento, Ronald_.

Ella suspira, cansada –Creo, ¿cómo se supone que voy a descifrar esto cuando en realidad lo que nos está planteando es un absurdo?- dice más para sí misma que para él, porque está claro que el no entiende ni media palabra de lo que le está diciendo.

–Uhm… ¿Ánimo Hermione?- agrega dubitativo, con una sonrisa tímida.

Ella le sonríe -Ay, Ron…- dice sin más.

Él siente que se le encoge un poquito el corazón. A Harry seguro que le hubiera salido mejor, ni hablar de los gemelos y su habilidad especial para hacer reír hasta a Hermione en sus peores días. Se encoge de hombros, con una mueca ladeada que simula una sonrisa fruncida. Ella le ha visto hacerla y sabe que se concibe culpable. Porque puede predecir como Ron se siente con sus fallos, sobre todo cuando lo hace con buena intención.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero Ron le ignora, no quiere la lástima de nadie.

Entonces él se pregunta qué _(¡por los pantalones de Merlín!_) necesita para recibir una muestra de aprobación o cariño por parte de Hermione. Qué, si se analiza, no es tan difícil de conseguir, pero a él se le hace sumamente duro.

Cada uno vuelve a mirar a su pergamino y no que Ron esté muy concentrado. Sin embargo, Hermione no tarda demasiado en volverse a mover, revolviendo sus libros, los pergaminos. Se levanta de la silla y mira por debajo de la mesa. Vuelve a acomodarse bien, parece ligeramente consternada. Se remueve otra vez, indaga en donde ya indagó, se pone de pie y se aleja unos pasos. Mira unos metros a la redonda, suspira.

Ron la ignora, sabe de sobra que está buscando algo, pero sinceramente no tiene ganas de ponerse a averiguar a donde fue a parar el pergamino nuevo que acababa de comprar ayer.

Ahora da vueltas a la mesa mira a Ron y suspira, completamente exasperada. Él no levanta la vista. Hace un poco más de ruido y carraspea. El pelirrojo la mira, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué?-

-No encuentro mi patrón-

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?-

-Necesito que te muevas, para buscarlo- dice Hermione, como si fuera obvio.

-Oh, pues claro, porque yo uso tanto tus cosas- gruñe mientras se pone de pie, aún sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por ayudarla.

Hermione le mira, puede notar en sus ojos y en la forma en que su cabello se infla que comienza a enfadarse. Y por supuesto, ¿con quién se las agarra?

-Ronald, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme?- es una solicitud, suena como tal, pero Ron sabe perfectamente que es una orden directa.

Suspira, se encoge de hombros y a regañadientes comienza a remover el papelerío que tienen en la mesa. No lo busca con demasiado empeño, pues porque en realidad no sabe qué está buscando. Simula mirar hacia el piso otra vez, mientras puede sentir el aura irritada de Hermione detrás de él. Sabe, está seguro, que su mundo está comenzando a derrumbarse por la ausencia de un estúpido patrón que, por supuesto, en lo tiene ni la más endemoniada idea de qué es ni para qué sirve. Solo busca porque, si no lo hace, ella tendrá motivos para enfadarse con él.

-Donde está… Por Merlín, ese ensayo debo entregarlo mañana, si no aparece…-

-Te suspenderán de por vida y jamás podrás terminar el colegio, o peor, te podrán un Supera las Expectativas- Ironiza el pelirrojo, con voz cansina. – ¿De verdad, Hermione, ese ensayo depende tanto de tu patrón?-

Ella le mira, ligeramente azorada, con el gesto fruncido y las manos en jarras.

-No del todo, es que estará incompleto si…- pero Ron le interrumpe con un resoplido.

-¿Aunque sea puedes decirme cómo es?-

-Es de mármol, con números y letras talladas en la superficie, pequeño-

Ron se queda lívido por unos segundos, lo que ella está buscando está en sus bolsillos en ese momento, dando vueltas alrededor de una de sus manos. El sonríe, tratando de disimular y se agacha inmediatamente debajo de la mesa para ocultar su cara de espanto. Si Hermione se da cuenta que lo tuvo él todo ese tiempo, no solo le dará un sermón sobre no tocar sus cosas, sino que va a gritarle por haberle hecho perder todo ese maldito tiempo buscando esa porquería de piedra. Ya podía sentir como la castaña comenzaba a entrar en crisis.

Piensa unos instantes. Es obvio que no puede simular que acaba encontrarlo en el piso, debajo de la mesa, porque Hermione ya ha buscado y no es idiota como para no darse cuenta de que es una farsa. E incluso se enfadará peor, porque dirá que ha estado tratándola de estúpida. Y él no es tan brillante como para salir magistralmente de esa.

Encima, así encogido debajo de la mesa, se siente un troll. Porque su estatura es demasiada y su espalda rosa contra la tabla, y su cabeza está por chocar contra él pie. Aunque, por lo menos, el mantel le cubre de su ridícula posición.

Recorre con la mano la madera de la pata central de la mesa, buscando algún hueco en el que pueda esconder la estúpida piedra. Se mueve con dificultad, porque está seguro que puede golpearse la frente en cualquiera momento.

Tal era su concentración que no se había dado cuenta que tenía una Hermione esperando resultados detrás de él, implorándole a los dioses que él encontrara el patrón porque, sino, estaba segura que reprobaría. Se movía nerviosa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

Observa con insistencia la mitad del cuerpo de Ron que sobresale por debajo de la mesa y sonríe unos instantes, de pronto tiene la ligera tentación de hacerle cosquillas, pero se contiene.

Espera unos segundos más y decide meterse en el hueco junto al cuerpo del pelirrojo.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-

Ron, por el susto y la impresión de tenerla tan cerca, dio un respingo, golpeándose con fuerza contra la mesa y al mismo tiempo se oyó el repiqueteo de algo muy duro en el suelo. Ese, sabía, era el momento de su perdición. Jamás pensó que su tiempo para mentir iba a agotarse tan pronto, por lo que la repentina aparición de la castaña rompió por completo su intento de aura de concentración. Desde allí podía sentir el olor fresco que desprendía de su cabello y una ligera calidez proveniente de su cuerpo, pero aquello no podía durar mucho, cuando se diera cuenta que tenía el patrón en la mano, iba a enfadarse y mucho.

Hermione le mira, y Ron contiene la respiración cuanto puede, esperando un grito que le destroce los tímpanos. Siente el momento como si quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado estuviera a punto de maldecirlo. Y es que, ella rabiosa, podía ser peor que Bellatrix.

Y quizás se debió a que no lo esperaba, o por el repentino contacto de ella en un lugar tan cerrado, estado tan cerca, pero no logró a reaccionar cuando le abraza de aquella manera bajo el grito de _–Oh, Ron, ¡lo has encontrado!-_, asiéndole un poco el brazo y solo haciendo un ligero contacto. Agradeciéndole por evitarle un colapso nervioso.

Se ha quedado rígido por su contacto, muy sorprendido, y es probablemente por eso que Hermione se aleja rápidamente y sale de debajo de la mesa, con las mejillas acaloradas y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Exhala, se acomoda el cabello y vuelve a sentarse en su silla.

Ron, por otro lado, tarda un poco más en acomodarse y salir lentamente de su refugio. No sabe de dónde ha salido eso, aún no logra entenderlo, pero todavía siente en el aire una ráfaga del perfume que Hermione ha dejado al irse. Inhala profundamente y sale de debajo de la mesa, con pereza. Se siente un poco idiota. Cree que no va a olvidar ese aroma.

Se sienta y, en ese momento, se cruza con la mirada de la muchacha, ligeramente cohibida. Son solo dos segundos, pero son dos segundos tan cálidos que le han dado a Ron una caricia en el corazón. Se encoge de hombros, intentando no mostrar su zozobra y sonríe a medias. Ella también sonríe, sin apartar sus ojos chocolate de él.

El hueco del retrato se abre y la figura de Harry aparece. Ambos bajan la mirada, rompiendo el contacto, es momento de cambiar de tema. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo ha hecho un descubrimiento muy importante y cree que esa sensación es la más perfecta que ha tenido en un tiempo.

Para obtener una muestra de cariño de su parte, en realidad, sólo necesita un objeto perdido que en realidad no está perdido, un golpe accidental, un poco de suerte y, sobretodo (_porque si no es así no es lo mismo_) una Hermione al borde del colapso nervioso.


End file.
